


sweet as brandy wine

by TulipAnthousa (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT NSFW [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dom Morality | Patton Sanders, Dom/sub Play, Kinda, Kneeling, M/M, Power Bottom Morality | Patton Sanders, Service Top Logic | Logan Sanders, Smut, Sub Logic | Logan Sanders, magic bondage alskdaks, magical compulsion, niether of those are selectable tags rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 09:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30137532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/TulipAnthousa
Summary: Patton tries something new, and it goes very, very well.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: LAOFT NSFW [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454113
Comments: 8
Kudos: 137





	sweet as brandy wine

**Author's Note:**

> for the anonymous prompt
> 
> "patton consensually Telling in a sexual situation"
> 
> the title is from the folk song Shady Grove 
> 
> The ogre mentioned in the first section of this is a rawhead, a type of bogeyman (also called a bloodybones) that eats human flesh 
> 
> thank you to @trivia-goddess for beta-reading!

For a fight with a ten-foot-tall cannibalistic ogre, it had been over shockingly quickly. So quickly, in fact, that Logan hadn’t even had time to understand his own reactions before _Virgil_ had registered Logan and Patton’s distress and appeared out of the dark like an avenging angel.

Virgil arrived to the ogre, frozen mid-motion and eyes wide with panic – Logan, nearly as still, bleeding from a strike to his temple, and a frowning, tutting Patton, gingerly holding Logan’s head in his palms and the calmest person in the clearing even with his back to a monster three times his size with a mouthful of razor teeth.

_Don’t move._

Even now, hours later, the short sentence was bouncing around in Logan’s head. Patton hadn’t sounded angry. He’d been calm, shockingly so, and the ogre had frozen utterly still in an instant. Logan had no idea why he’d fixated on it – certainly he couldn’t be _afraid_ of Patton? The mere thought bordered on utterly absurd.

Virgil had gone after Roman as soon as he could bear to be separated from the two of them, and now they were all in Virgil and Patton’s room, Patton smiling indulgently and Virgil and Roman fretting, while Logan stayed quiet and tried to understand what, exactly, had him feeling so suddenly off-kilter, like someone had swept a rug out from underneath him.

“Specs?”

Startling, Logan looked across the bed from his spot in Virgil’s lap. Roman had his little wrinkle of worry in his forehead, and Patton in his lap was biting his lip with a frown.

“You good?” Roman continued.

“You’ve been awful quiet, sweetie,” said Patton.

Logan opened his mouth to respond, but…

He frowned, tilting his head.

“I’m fine,” he said carefully.

“That’s painfully non-specific, coming from you,” said Roman, wincing.

“I am not feeling… bad,” said Logan, “Merely strange. I don’t know why.”

Patton hummed anxiously, reaching out to squeeze Logan’s hand.

Logan had an idea all at once, a little out of the blue. He turned it over in his mind, considering.

“… Maybe-”

His mouth felt rather dry all of a sudden, though he couldn’t imagine why.

“Maybe you could help me?” he said carefully, “Like you do for Roman,”

Patton startled.

“… I’ve never done that to you,” he said warily.

“I have never asked,” reasoned Logan, “I assumed it wouldn’t work. I was not previously aware of the extent to which your voice now worked on fae,”

Patton hummed again, but then he nodded, reaching out with his other hand so he was holding both of Logan’s.

“Okay, sweetie, I’ll help.”

Logan’s pulse sped up for some reason. Virgil shifted behind him, sitting up straighter, but Logan barely registered it as Patton cleared his throat.

“Tell me what’s wrong, honey,” said Patton gently.

“ _Nothing,_ ” Logan blurted, strangled and embarrassingly high-pitched.

Patton startled so badly he reared back, dropping Logan’s hands. Roman was blinking at Logan, baffled, and Virgil’s grip was suddenly, _deliciously_ firm.

A small part of Logan was considering the merits of sinking into the floor in mortification.

But mostly- mostly Logan was focused on the way that had _felt,_ like Patton had cradled his heart from the inside, like he’d reached into Logan’s head and gently swiped away every thought except the croon of his voice, and Logan had felt so abruptly lightheaded and _soft_ that his eyes fluttered and his head tipped back.

There was a very long pause, where Patton and Roman just stared at him, wide-eyed, and Virgil stayed still. Virgil recovered first, pulling Logan’s back flush with his chest and pressing the sides of their heads together.

“Did you like that?” he said softly.

Logan’s face was burning as he came back down from the… floating, he supposed was the closest descriptor. It wasn’t difficult – Patton’s expression was indecipherable, but Logan did know whatever it was, it was making Logan incredibly anxious.

“I, um. Yes,” he choked, “I suppose I did,”

Virgil hummed noncommittally, but Logan could tell it was just barely held back from being a growl.

Patton’s head tilted, still wearing that same strange expression.

“Like… in a sexy way?” he asked - his voice was equally unreadable.

Logan swallowed, resisting the urge to outright hide in Virgil’s embrace.

“I… yes,” he managed.

And then any remaining heat or pleasantness outright evaporated as Patton’s eyes flooded with tears.

Logan felt like someone had doused him with a bucket of ice water, and he lurched forward to grip desperately at Patton’s hands.

“I’m sorry!” he said, “Pat, I’m sorry, please don’t cry, I would never, _ever_ ask you to do something that made you so uncomfortable-”

Lunging, Patton grabbed Logan’s cheeks in his hands and began pecking little kisses all over his face, which was not the reaction Logan had been expecting.

He realized Patton was _laughing,_ just a touch hysterically, between the kisses, and then he pressed a final, firm, _smack_ of a kiss to Logan’s lips and pulled back, smiling wetly.

“I- um, what?” said Logan ineloquently.

“Sorry,” said Patton, voice shaking, “I just- I just-”

He laughed again, quivering and _brilliant._

“I know, you know?” he continued nonsensically, “I know you trust me, I do, but sometimes – sometimes I forget it a little, or I’m- not thinking about it with the front part of my brain, you know, and then you- you say things-”

Patton kissed him again, this time so fiercely Logan’s toes curled against the comforter.

“ _Fuck,”_ said Patton, breathless against Logan’s mouth, “I love you so much, so _much_ , baby,”

Logan felt Roman’s fingers lace with his own on the blankets, and Virgil pressed his mouth to the nape of Logan’s neck. Roman leaned around Patton to kiss Logan’s cheek, smiling. He looked a little off-kilter, but not upset.

“… Oh,” said Logan softly.

“If- if that’s something you want,” said Patton, stroking his fingers gently over Logan’s face and watching him with an absolutely starstruck expression, “We can definitely figure something- something out. We’ll have to talk about it a _lot,_ and all the details and stuff because I wanna make sure you can change your mind _any_ time you want, but-”

He swallowed, giving Logan another of those dizzying kisses.

“But?” Logan managed when they broke apart.

“Later,” breathed Patton, his voice going thick and wet again, “Is later okay? Because- because, oh, _honey,_ I just wanna cuddle you so bad right now and kiss your _whole_ face, so much-”

“Yes,” said Logan, equally undone, “Of course. I love you, of course,”

Patton slid his hands around Logan’s shoulders, pulling Logan tight against his chest and flopping back into the pillows in one motion. He squeezed firmly, and Logan felt some of that same softness return at the even, soothing pressure as Patton held him tight against his chest and began to stroke Logan’s hair.

“Love you,” said Patton, quivering, and then he did in fact go about pressing kisses to the whole of Logan’s face.

Logan found absolutely nothing in this scenario to protest about.

—

It was a couple weeks before Patton had a chance to try using his voice on Logan.

He’d gone over the details enough times that Logan had started to look fondly amused when Patton brought it up, even through his blushing.

But Patton wanted him to be sure, and wanted to _be_ sure that he was only doing something that Logan wanted. Something that would make him feel nice, and safe and happy and _good_.

A “trial run” had been Roman’s idea – something smaller, not even quite a sexy thing, but more halfway between that and what Patton already did for Roman.

Patton had been thinking about trying it for about half an hour now. Virgil was reclined on one side of the couch, his feet in Patton’s lap and Roman draped across his chest. Patton was fiddling with a loop of Virgil’s web, and Logan was on his other side, reading a book.

Or, _holding_ a book. Patton wondered if he noticed he’d stopped turning pages about ten minutes ago.

Patton bit his lip, doing simpler string games so he could think.

In the corner of his eye, he saw Logan’s hand drift up toward his mouth slightly and then jerk away again, before Logan instead bit the inside of his cheek.

He was anxious. Patton could help him, or at least offer, but- well, he was _nervous._

There was a nudge at his thigh, and Patton looked over at Virgil, whose gaze was already intently focused on him. Flushing a little, Patton raised his eyebrows in question.

Virgil’s gaze flickered to Logan, deliberate and slow, and Patton flushed even worse, giving him a sheepish smile.

Virgil smiled back, offering his hand, and something unfurled a little in Patton’s chest. Their silent conversation had gotten Roman’s attention, and he raised his drowsy head to look at both of them curiously.

This- this would be good. All of them, together, this first time – Virgil and Roman would be right there, and really, how wrong could anything _really_ go, if they were?

“Hey, Lo?” said Patton softly.

Even though Patton was quiet, Logan started like someone had jabbed him in the ribs. He nearly fumbled the book, but Patton placed a hand on the open pages to keep it from falling out of his lap.

“Are you okay, sweetie?”

Chewing a little on his cheek, Logan looked away, fidgeting with the book.

“You seem a little jumpy, is all,” Patton continued, “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“There is-”

Logan winced.

“No particular root cause to discuss,” said Logan, “I am simply feeling a measure of overstimulation that I find uncomfortable,”

“Do you need me to stop touching you?” said Patton immediately, pulling back ever-so-slightly from where they were touching.

“ _No,_ ” said Logan, so vehemently that Patton and Roman both jumped.

Logan flushed in embarrassment.

“I- I find the- contact, with you… grounding,” he stammered, “Apologies, I shouldn’t have shouted,”

Slowly, Patton reached for him, cradling Logan’s face in his hands. Smiling a little, Logan pressed a quick peck to his palm, and Patton’s heart melted.

“Do you want me to help?”

Logan’s eyes widened, and Roman went very still. Virgil nudged Patton again with his foot, just a quick _Here I am_ that kept Patton from overthinking either reaction.

“I-”

Logan swallowed nervously, and Patton ran a quick swipe of his thumb over his cheek.

“… Yes, please,” Logan said faintly

“Yeah?” murmured Patton, soothing, “You wanna not have to think for while, honey?”

Logan made a weak noise in the back of his throat before clearing it awkwardly, bright red by now, and nodding.

“Yeah,” he croaked.

Patton looked over his shoulder at Virgil and Roman.

“I’m good,” said Roman, before Patton could even ask, watching Logan intently.

“I’ll stay,” said Virgil, equally interested.

Patton took a centering breath and turned back to Logan.

“Can you tell me your colors, baby?”

Logan clenched and unclenched his fist on his thighs, book forgotten. Patton carefully reached out and took it, leaning across Logan to set it on his other side on the couch.

“Green is for keep going,” Logan recited, “Yellow is for slow down and red is for stop,”

“Perfect,” crooned Patton, putting just the faintest pull behind it – just the barest suggestion of _calm_ , and Logan’s eyelids fluttered.

Patton leaned in, placing a soft kiss to his lips, barely more than a press of lips and sharing air.

_Gently, gently, gently,_ thought Patton.

“Kneel by the couch for me, sweetheart,”

Logan _shuddered_ , practically melting off of the couch onto his knees at Patton’s feet, and-

Oh.

Well.

Patton had been expecting the nerves to stay the whole time, at least this first go-round, but- Logan was looking up at him, eyes wide and vulnerable, and Patton felt it fading away, replaced with the same thrumming pulse of softness Patton always got, when Logan showed them the parts of himself he never let anyone else see.

“Wait,” said Virgil, his voice low and rich.

Logan spooked a little, but Virgil just reached behind himself and grabbed one of the throw pillows, sitting up and bringing Roman with him as he settled to sit beside Patton.

“For your knees, beloved,” he said softly, leaning forward and nudging Logan so he could push the pillow under him.

Logan settled again, and Virgil leaned back against the couch, arranging Roman against him and pressing a kiss to his cheek even as his eyes never left Logan.

“Say thank you to Virgil,”

“Thank you,” said Logan, shaky and breathless. His hands were resting on Patton’s knees, fidgeting a little, fingers squeezing and releasing every couple of seconds.

Patton reached out to scratch lightly at Logan’s scalp and Logan shuddered again, whining a little in the back of his throat. He was shaking slightly, and Patton contained a frown.

“Hey, Specs,” said Roman, soft and warm, “What’s your color?”

“G-green,” said Logan.

Patton hummed.

“Is there some-”

Patton cut off – different rules.

_Always ask, never tell,_ but Patton pushed the old, fearful refrain away. There was no place for it here – Logan trusted him, and Patton trusted _Logan_ , to tell him if something was too much.

“Tell me what you want, honey,” said Patton, tugging gently.

“ _Touching,_ ” said Logan helplessly, his fingertips pressing in tight to Patton’s legs, “Touching me, please, all- all of you,”

Patton immediately slid his free hand up Logan’s arm in a firm, sweeping stroke. Roman reached over to grasp Logan’s other hand, lacing their fingers, and Virgil moved closer so his thigh was pressed to Patton’s own and Logan’s arm.

“Is that better, baby?”

“Yes,” said Logan, “I-”

He hesitated, nuzzling Patton’s hand needily, and Patton stroked his arm again, gentle and firm.

“Yeah, honey?” Patton prompted.

“More, please,” said Logan, so quietly Patton almost missed it – he was trembling, shifting against the three of them everywhere they touched.

Patton’s tongue darted out to wet his lip, turning over his words in his mind, considering.

“Logan,” he said softly.

Logan looked up, eyes on Patton’s mouth, visibly swallowing.

“Relax,” said Patton firmly.

And Logan _melted._

His shoulders slumped, his head tipping forward to lay his forehead on Patton’s knee and his fingers going slack where they were touching Patton’s leg and in Roman’s hand. For a moment, Patton worried he’d overdone it, pushed too hard, but then Logan pressed his face into Patton’s thigh in a clumsy facsimile of a nuzzle. Patton’s heart did a funny little tremble in his chest.

“There you go, baby,” he crooned, “Does that feel better?”

Logan nodded, not bothering to lift his head.

“I’m so glad, sweetheart,” said Patton, barely keeping the overwhelmed wobble out of his voice.

Patton felt the small smile against his leg rather than saw it, and he couldn’t help but firmly card his fingers into Logan’s hair, pulling slightly and scratching his nails along his scalp. Logan hummed contentedly, and then it flipped down abruptly into the low, rapid Green-Man-rumbling that always made Patton feel like his eyes had literal hearts in them.

“Oh, honey,” he purred, “You look so beautiful like this,”

A faint whimper stuttered the purr.

“You _do,_ ” said Patton, breathlessly earnest, still running his fingers through Logan’s hair. Logan pressed into it with a tiny whine.

“So pretty,” continued Patton, “Such a good boy, kneeling for us, letting me help you. You look so gorgeous like this, baby, so cute and happy on your knees,”

Logan had wormed his way closer, his head and shoulders practically draped, boneless, over Patton’s lap, his purrs picking up until he was nearly vibrating. Patton got a flash-quick image of fucking Logan’s mouth while he was making this noise, flushed a little, and tabled it for another day.

Logan’s hand ran idly up and down the side of Patton’s thigh. It wasn’t quite grabby, or even seemingly aroused – more like a stim, like Logan was grounding himself with the feel of _Patton_ , which was so overwhelmingly precious that Patton couldn’t help but dig his fingers into Logan’s hair, petting him and pulling a little in _exactly_ the way he knew Logan loved, just to hear that pretty little whine again.

Logan’s head tilted back to look up at him, his eyes soft and lidded and glazed with bliss. _Oh_ did Patton hope Logan was enjoying this as much as he was, because Patton really, _really_ wanted to fuck him like this next time.

“You’re doing so _perfect_ for me, honey,” said Patton, “Is there anything else you want?”

Logan hesitated for a fraction of a second.

“Tell me,” said Patton immediately, breathless with it.

“Kisses,” said Logan, the word tumbling quiet from his mouth as his lashes fluttered, “Want you to- you all to kiss me,”

“Of course,” said Patton already leaning in, “Of course, baby, you’re so good-”

He practically pressed the end of his sentence into Logan’s mouth, hands sliding out of Logan’s hair to palm his face as he sealed their mouth together firmly. Logan _keened_ against his lips, and Patton soothed him with a brief deepening of the kiss, a swipe of his tongue against Logan’s that made him shudder lightly.

When they broke apart, Virgil had already shifted forward to take Patton’s place. The moment Logan’s gaze flickered to him, Virgil gripped firmly at the back of his neck and pulled him into an open-mouthed kiss so gorgeous it made Patton’s cock twitch with interest.

Roman was still in Virgil’s lap, which put him close enough to Virgil and Logan’s kiss that Patton could practically _see_ the desire rolling off of him in waves. His pupils were blown wide, locked firmly on the kiss, his lips bitten as he squirmed just a little in Virgil’s grip.

Virgil ended the kiss with a visible, filthy drag of his tongue against Logan’s that made Logan moan softly as Virgil pulled away with a smirk. Turning, Virgil pressed his mouth, still a little shiny with spit to the shell of Roman’s ear.

“Your turn,” he murmured, voice so low that _Patton_ shivered. Virgil didn’t miss it, tossing Patton a wink over his shoulder that made Patton roll his eyes fondly.

Roman slid off of Virgil’s lap onto the floor, kneeling next to Logan. Logan watched him, his face open and heart-wrenchingly vulnerable, and Roman took a shaky breath as he stroked Logan’s face.

“Look at you,” said Roman, voice raw, “You’re a _wonder_ ,”

Logan blushed, face softening even further. Shaking his head in disbelief, Roman took Logan’s face in his palms and kissed him, fierce and a little unsteady.

“ _Roman,_ ” Logan whimpered into his mouth. Roman pressed forward, tilting Logan’s head back for a deeper angle and groaning. Patton began to flush himself, eyes fixed on the slide of their tongues together, the tension in Roman’s hands as he held Logan still, the sheer, pliant relaxation of Logan’s body, like he’d be happy to move wherever Roman wanted him.

Moving one hand to grip Logan’s ass, Roman pulled him forward until their hips were pressed together, grinding, and Logan _moaned,_ shameless and blissed.

“Roman,” said Patton, admonishing even as his heart-rate picked up and he giggled a little breathlessly, “This is about getting him to relax, honey,”

“What could be more relaxing than a really great orgasm?” Roman whined, thrusting his hips slightly.

Logan let out a giggle of his own, soft and airy, pulling away to nuzzle his face into Roman’s neck rather than kiss him.

“Just want kisses,” he mumbled happily, “Other things later,”

Virgil’s whole body rippled, suddenly gripping Patton’s hand and squeezing it like an anchor. Roman’s eyes went wide, and Patton felt like someone had sharply tilted the floor under him.

That easy? That Logan would say what he wanted with barely any prompting, _no_ compulsion, so relaxed and open that all his shyness had fallen away and left only their sweet, giggly, totally un-self-conscious Seelie behind?

“ _Thank you_ , sweetie,” said Patton, recovering first, “You’re being so good, so lovely, telling us exactly what you want. You can have as many kisses as you want baby, our perfect boy,”

Logan smiled, placing his own chaste kiss on the closest bit of Roman’s neck he could reach. Roman wrapped strong arms around him and squeezed, nuzzling Logan’s hair, his face overcome with emotion.

“Cuddling, too,” mumbled Logan, “Please?”

“Of course,” said Patton, eyes stinging.

“Anything you want, beloved,” said Virgil reverently.

He leaned over, reaching, and Logan swayed toward him. Virgil and Roman gingerly traded grips, and Logan went without any resistance at all, letting them lift him onto the couch until he was cradled in Virgil’s arms.

Virgil stood, carrying Logan across the room while Roman and Patton maneuvered around them, until they both crawled up on the bed and Virgil gently placed a pliant, contented Logan between them, and they could scoot in close to bracket him between them.

“Another kiss?” said Logan, barely audible.

Patton didn’t even respond verbally, just propped himself up on his elbow so he could lean down over Logan and kiss him square on the lips, open-mouthed but soft and unassuming. Logan pulled away first, only to run his nose gently along Patton’s and then nuzzle his face into Patton’s shoulder.

Virgil slid in behind Roman, draping his arm over all three of them and slipping his hand under Patton’s shirt to lay against the skin. Patton glanced up, wondering if maybe Virgil had gotten a little worked up like Roman and needed some attention, but Virgil was just watching Logan with open adoration.

And then he turned that soft, enraptured look on Patton, and Patton felt flushed and beautiful and _loved_ underneath it, smiling sweetly.

Virgil stroked the skin with his thumb, kissing Roman’s temple softly before relaxing into the pillows.

Patton followed him, sinking into the soft bedding, pressing himself as close to Logan as he could get and burying his face in Logan’s neck to smell the petrichor-and-green-things smell of him that always made Patton think _home_ and _love_ and _safe._

Logan’s breath was even and steady, and Patton realized with a sort of thrilled fondness that he’d fallen asleep.

And before long, Patton had followed him into the soft darkness, blissfully content.

—

Logan wasn’t quite sure what to identify his current emotion as, but he knew it was something bordering on _feral._

Perhaps it hadn’t been the best idea to plan this particular… _event_ in advance, as Logan had spent the entire day leading up to this moment growing increasingly tense with anticipation.

(Or perhaps it had been an excellent idea, he thought, feeling the weight of it every time Patton turned that teasing, grinning expression on him throughout the day and almost shivering.)

“How are you feeling?” Patton asked, his arms looped around Logan’s neck and playing with the hair at the nape of Logan’s neck. They were in Virgil’s room, but it was just the two of them – and Logan knew how much trust and courage that must have taken on Patton’s part, to be alone with him while they did this, and it made Logan feel flushed all over and nearly preening with pride for him.

“Pleasant,” said Logan, slightly strangled.

Patton’s smile widened into an almost-smirk, and Logan felt his blush deepen.

“You still want to?” Patton asked, “You’re sure?”

“Absolutely sure,” Logan blurted.

Patton hummed, soft and pleasant in the back of his throat, and Logan shivered from head to toe at the way the sound curled around him like a stream of ribbony smoke.

“Good,” Patton purred, pressing himself closer up against Logan’s front until they were flush.

He watched Logan with a considering, calculating expression, and Logan felt like his heart was in his _throat,_ his whole body tense with anticipation.

“Kiss me,” said Patton.

It was like being struck by _lightning –_ every nerve in Logan’s body lit up white-hot and dazzling as he lunged forward to lick into Patton’s mouth, utterly helpless and totally unwilling to resist.

Patton moaned and the sound was like a _drug_ – Logan bit down on his lip with a noise that was half a whine and half a growl, feeling himself already growing hard and dizzy with arousal.

“Perfect,” Patton murmured into his mouth between the cling and slide of their lips, “Perfect baby, so good for me, doing exactly what I tell you,”

Logan made a helpless sound, almost a sob, dragging his mouth from Patton’s to suck desperate kisses down his neck.

“Yes,” Patton hissed, “Good boy, mark me up, show everyone how good you make me feel.”

Logan’s mouth met Patton’s throat like it was magnetized, sucking a bruise into the soft skin. He felt Patton’s pulse under his lips, the heat of him, the salt of sweat on his skin that left just the barest bit of burn against Logan’s tongue. Biting down, he worried the skin between his teeth, groaning at the moan Patton let out and scrabbling desperately at Patton’s side, thrusting their hips together with a whimper of need.

“Oh, fuck,” Patton groaned, “Hard for me already, baby? You wanna fuck me, hmm?”

Logan could only whine desperately in response.

Or not.

“Tell me,” groaned Patton, grinding against him.

“Yes,” Logan whined, the word pulled from his mouth like an unraveling thread, “Yes, please, Patton, _Patton_ , I want to fuck you so bad, _please.”_

“ _Shit_ ,” Patton hissed, “Good boy baby, telling me what you want.”

He pulled away, and Logan _wailed_ , clinging to him so desperately he was sure his hands were leaving fingerprint bruises in Patton’s sides and unable to care at all.

“Shh,” Patton hushed, smiling teasingly “Easy, baby, it’s okay. Can’t fuck me like this, can you? We gotta get ready.”

Whining, Logan only just barely managed to loosen his grip.

“Strip for me,” said Patton.

Logan’s hands jerked away from Patton like he was tied and being dragged, scrambling for the hem of his shirt. The compulsion pushed and pulled Logan’s own want and need like he was drifting in a tide, and he almost couldn’t bear to touch himself to take off his pants, his cock ached so desperately.

The compulsion had narrowed his attention completely to the task of stripping, unable to think of anything but how urgently he wanted, _needed_ to obey, so he was almost startled to find Patton equally naked when the task was complete – he hadn’t even noticed, though he certainly did _now._

“Good,” said Patton, his eyes a thin ring of brilliant gold around coal-black pupils, gaze hungry as it raked over Logan’s body and set him shivering, “ _Perfect._ Now lay on the bed,”

Logan was moving practically before the sentence was completely out of Patton’s mouth, scrambling onto the bed and laying flat, trembling. Patton crawled up after him and threw his leg over Logan’s hips, straddling him without any preamble at all, and Logan’s hips thrust up automatically.

“Ah, ah, ah,” cooed Patton, gently grasping Logan’s wrists and guiding them to rest against the pillow on either side of his head.

“Don’t move,” said Patton lowly.

Logan _keened_ , instantly pinned. Like an immovable weight on his chest, like the softest, most ironclad rope around his wrists. Patton let him go, and Logan didn’t move an inch other than to tremble, utterly overwhelmed.

“Color?” said Patton, soothing his hands down Logan’s chest.

“Green,” Logan whimpered, “Patton, Patton _please,_ ”

“Fuck, you’re _gorgeous,”_ Patton moaned, “Wonder how long you’d stay like this for me, huh baby? An hour maybe? Two?”

Whining, Logan felt the urge to thrust up, pushing against the compulsion and finding it immovable, which only made it _better_ , everything impossibly hot and perfect.

_Forever,_ he almost said, _use me forever, stay here with me_ forever.

But he didn’t get the chance - Patton sat up on his knees, taking a bottle of lube that Logan hadn’t even noticed him get and squirting a generous amount of his fingers. Planting on hand in the center of Logan’s chest to brace himself, he reached back to start fingering himself open, and all Logan could do was moan.

He lost the thread of time completely. The whole world fell away, and there was only Patton, shimmering with sweat and rocking on his own fingers above Logan, haloed by light and absolutely glorious. Logan could only watch, helpless, drifting in a cloud of fogged bliss so deep and wonderful he felt like he never wanted to leave.

Rocking forward, Patton just barely brushed their cocks together. Logan couldn’t even make a noise in response, could only pant and feel and float.

Patton’s nails scraped lightly at his chest, and Logan felt a strange, overwhelming _dip._ He felt unmoored suddenly, too light, like he was going to drift away from the world completely like a soap bubble ready to pop.

“I- y-yellow,” he breathed.

Pausing, Patton’s expression softened, leaning forward and cupping Logan’s face with his free hand.

“What is it, baby?” he crooned, “What do you need?”

“I- touch me more?” said Logan, strangled, “I feel- strange. Too- too floaty,”

Patton stroked his hand across Logan’s ribs with a soothing noise.

“Come up here and kiss me then,”

The invisible restraints vanished, and Logan leapt up like a released spring, wrapping his arms around Patton’s waist and moaning into his mouth as their cocks grinded against each other. Arms looping firmly around Logan’s neck, Patton kissed him fiercely, and Logan felt himself settle back into his skin, still floating pleasantly but quite so untethered.

“Hmm, how about this?” murmured Patton, pulling Logan by the neck and leaning to the side until they rolled, switching positions. Patton was laid out underneath him, gold and resplendent, and Logan settled between the cradle of his thighs, trembling.

“Good?” crooned Patton.

Logan nodded fervently.

“Good,” said Patton, licking his lips and pulling Logan’s head down gently by the hair until he pressed his lips to the shell of Logan’s ear.

“Fuck me, sweetheart,”

Logan keened, thrusting inelegantly forward so his cock slid against Patton’s slick hole, the angle all wrong the first time in his eagerness. Again, and he felt himself sink inside the tight, wet heat, Patton moaning beautifully as their hips went flush.

“So good,” Patton groaned, “C’mon baby, fuck me exactly how you want to.”

Logan _snarled_ helplessly, thrusting again so hard Patton let out a little shout – the sound was like someone pulling a ripcord, and Logan fell apart entirely.

Rutting artlessly, mindlessly, he fucked into Patton again and again, not even registering the words spilling from Patton’s lips, only the dulcet, encouraging tone, the heat of his breath against Logan’s ear, the vibration of his voice against Logan’s chest. Lacing his fingers in Logan’s hair, Patton _yanked_ sharply, and Logan thrust forward with a growl, feeling like something wild and blissful and completely undone.

Patton bit sharply at Logan’s earlobe, making his hips falter, and Logan felt the smile a fraction of a moment before he heard the words.

“ _Come for me,”_

Like _fire._ That was all Logan could possibly compare it to, blue-hot and melting him into something feral and liquid. Sparks exploded across his vision, blinding him, and he came and _came_ , drawn-out into something utterly impossible as he made desperate, choked off noises into Patton’s throat.

His hips stuttered to stillness, and Patton spoke again.

“Don’t stop,”

Logan’s hips slammed forward again helplessly, and he shouted, the overstimulation turning his vision from sparks to _black,_ and there was nothing, nothing in the world that could possibly compare to this, blind, hot need, reduced to an exposed nerve of pure pleasure, and before he could even begin to register the passage of time Patton’s voice broke through the blackness with a wail of pleasure, his ass clamping down on Logan’s cock, and Logan came again.

Logan went totally limp, and he vaguely, distantly registered that Patton must have released all the compulsion. He drifted for long, immeasurable minutes, slowly coming back to himself to the sound of Patton crooning praise and stroking his hair and back gently.

“So good, baby,” said Patton, the words breaking through the fog, “So good, my perfect, wonderful, sweet Seelie. I love you so much. You were absolutely perfect.”

Logan registered the low, growling vibration in his chest and found he couldn’t even be embarrassed at the blatantly fae display. He nuzzled Patton’s throat clumsily, and Patton wordlessly cooed at him, scratching at his scalp.

“Color?” said Patton gently.

Logan grunted ineloquently, fumbling to tap Patton’s side thrice. Patton pressed a kiss to his temple in reply.

“All outta words, huh?” he teased softly, “That’s okay baby. We gotta get cleaned up soon, but we can just stay like this for a little while, if you want.”

Nodding, Logan pulled out with a hiss from both of them, before rolling onto his side and burrowing into Patton’s embrace, still purring and uncaring of it.

Patton held him tenderly, still crooning soft, soothing words of comfort, and Logan let himself bask in the afterglow, limp and content.

He drifted, feeling pleasantly detached from the flow of time. His focus was no longer quite pinpointed on Patton, but the world outside the little bubble of the bed seemed distant and unimportant, and Logan found himself wanting little more than to repeatedly rub his face against Patton’s throat contentedly.

After what could have been several long minutes or as much as an hour, Patton carefully began to shift, and Logan made a drawn-out, petulant noise in the back of his throat.

“Shh, just gotta get something baby,” said Patton, “I won’t even let go.”

After a moment’s pause, Logan partially released him, and Patton pulled away just enough to pull out the bedside drawer and fish around for a moment before coming back.

“I figured you wouldn’t want me to go very far,” said Patton soothingly, “So I got us some wipes. They might be a little cold.”

Logan grunted an assent and tapped Patton’s ribs three times for good measure, and Patton giggled.

Carefully, like he was handling porcelain, Patton wiped him clean. Logan shivered a little at the chill, feeling gradually more present and less light as Patton cleaned him, humming.

“You wanna tilt your head up a little sweetie?”

Logan lifted his head obliging, and Patton wiped his face clean of sweat and dabbed the corners of his mouth where they were tacky with drying spit. Patton’s face came into proper focus as the cotton-feeling faded from Logan’s mind, and when Patton looked up his face broke into a smile.

“Hey there,” he cooed, running a hand through Logan’s hair, “There you are. Still feeling okay?”

“Mhm,” said Logan, sitting up a little.

“Do you want anything?”

“Kiss, please,” said Logan quietly.

Patton cradled his face and gave him a sweet, light kiss, barely moving away when it was over and nuzzling their noses.

“You were wonderful,” he said softly, “So perfect and sweet. I love you so much, honey.”

Pressing their foreheads together, Logan smiled.

“I love you, too,” he murmured, closing his eyes.

They stayed like that, the world far away, and Logan felt nothing but content.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me over on tumblr @tulipanthousa ^.^


End file.
